Voyage on the Great Titanic: Roberts View
by Arc Angel1
Summary: What did the Titanic's sining look like from the eyes of Robert? You'll just have to read to find out. This is rom "Voyage on the Great Titanic" R&R if you read, so i know if you like it!


So shoot me. I couldn't find any of the Dear America books on this god-forsaken site. So here goes my mastermind of a story!  
  
This is from "Voyage on the Great Titanic, a diary from Margaret Ann Brady. I am writing the part where the ship is going down. It is in Robert's p.o.v, so it is a little different, as it will include his thoughts, and not Margaret's.  
Also read this good fic by none other than me! ^_^  
  
  
11:05 PM 2/23/2003- Start  
  
Titanic: Through His Eyes  
I was summoned to the ship's deck early in the morning. I noticed that the other Stewards were also on deck. I wondered what was happening, but I pushed it out of my mind when the Captain walked by, talking to us.  
  
"Early this morning, the Titanic hit an iceberg. The damage was substantial, and we must abandon the ship. As crew, you have the choice of going down with the ship or trying to save yourselves. Right now," Captain Smith paused; "you are to alert everyone in first class. Tell them it is just a drill. Make them come up to deck. That is all. I wish you all Godspeed."  
  
With that, we were dismissed. Right away, I ran to my portion of the Titanic's first class. I quietly alerted everyone, as Captain Smith had said. When I stopped at Miss Brady's cabin, I tried to gain my composition, so as not to frighten her with my concern. I knocked on the door. She came to it quietly.  
  
I smiled my best, but my eyes must have seemed upset, because she frowned. "Good evening, Miss Brady," I said.  
  
She frowned, obviously thinking that she had done something to make me upset, but I just continued, eager to get her to safety.  
  
"You need to put on something warm, and report to the boat deck with your life belt," I said.  
  
She looked upset. I reached out and put my hand on her arm gently. "A routine drill," I assured her. "No need to fret."  
  
She smiled, making it look like she were trying her hardest not to ask a question, and nodded.  
  
I started to the next cabin, but stopped. It was dangerous, and if she took her time, she could be taken down with the Titanic. "You'll not want to take your time, Margaret," I said quietly.  
  
"Robert-"  
  
"Please," I practically begged. "There is no time to waste."  
  
She just nodded.  
  
"I have already woken Mrs. Carstairs, but you will want to urge her along," I added, to be helpful.  
  
She nodded once more. I patted her arm reassuringly before moving on to the other rooms. After the last room, I noticed Margaret hadn't come out of Mrs. Carstairs's cabin yet. I hurried to the cabin and found that Margaret was begging Mrs. Carstairs to hurry up. I could see she was losing patience.   
  
I took over for her, giving my quiet, but rather firm, instructions.  
  
"Will my valuables be safe?" Mrs. Carstairs asked. "Ought we not go to the purser?"  
  
"Not to worry, ma'am. I will be certain to secure the cabins. You must get to the boat decks without any delay," I said.  
  
Margaret let Mrs. Carstairs leave the room first. She looked at me. I must have been paler than the white uniform I had on because Margaret looked rather worried about me.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Margaret," I assured her once again, trying to avoid her gaze. "The crew is terribly well trained."  
  
"Should we wit for you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Then will you join us up there?" she asked me.  
  
"Straight away," I said, hoping it wasn't a lie.  
  
Still, she seemed hesitant. "Ought I to stay down here and help you? I could-"   
  
I shook my head firmly. I heard Mrs. Carstairs sigh.  
  
"All right, come along Margie," she said. "The sooner we go up, the sooner we can come back down."  
  
I was nodding, trying to get them on deck as soon as possible. I didn't want to see Margaret go, but I had no choice. I watched her clip Florence's leash to his collar. She walked away, looking back at me, standing in the hall like a complete idiot.  
  
As soon as they were gone, I ran after them. But I didn't take the same way. I ran to my cabin, and grabbed my life belt. I wouldn't need it, but it was comforting to have it. I stepped out of my cabin and walked a little ways down the hall. I stopped by a T in the hall. I slumped down, sitting on the carpet. I put the life belt next to me.  
  
I hoped to God that Margaret had made it onto a boat. There were not enough for the entire crew and passengers, and I would only waste one spot that maybe even Margaret could have sat in. The Titanic had been poorly equipped with lifeboats. For such a ship, it was a surprise that no one would have thought about putting a few more lifeboats on board.  
  
I was sitting against the wall, still, staring bleakly at the other wall, when I heard footfalls coming my way. When I looked, I gasped. Margaret was in the hallway, running towards me. Why hadn't she gotten into a boat?  
  
"Thank goodness I found you!" she gasped, out of breath. "Where have you been?"  
  
I stared at her, shocked. "Margaret, I thought you'd left! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you!" she said. "Come quickly, its not safe to be down here."  
  
I looked up at her. Her face, her pretty face, was wreathed in worry. All for me. Why would se worry about me?  
  
"Please go back upstairs right away, Margaret. Your place is on the boat deck," I said blankly.  
  
"Robert-" she started.  
  
"Go on with you, now, and don't worry about me," I said, looking straight ahead, not looking at her. "There's isn't a moment to lose."  
  
I don't even think the fear of the ship sinking could have let her leave my side without knowing I was on deck. She carefully sat down next to me, her balance unsteady on the tilted floor.  
  
"Where are the other stewards?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged, staring straight ahead. "Gone, I guess. Maybe having a nip for courage."  
  
"Gone to the other boats?"she asked me.  
  
Now I looked at her, sorrow full in my face. "What other boats?"  
  
"Well, there are not nearly enough for everyone on the boat deck. So I assumed that-"  
  
"There are no other boats," I said simply.  
  
She blinked, clearly trying to figure out what that meant. "How can that- there are still so many people aboard. How will they get off safely?" She stopped, and I knew she knew what that meant.  
  
They would not get off safely. She would probably not get off safely. She closed her eyes. It was very quiet. I could hear the running footsteps, and the unexplained creak of bending metal, but there was still no rushing water. We were still above the worst.  
  
I let out a breath. "You know, you never told me how old you are, Margaret."  
  
"I will be fourteen in October," she answered with some doubt.  
  
"For me," I said bleakly, "It would have been seventeen, in August."  
  
She opened her mouth, about to say something. I stopped her.  
  
I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Please allow me to take you back upstairs now."  
  
She took my hand, and I helped her up. "I insist that you put your life belt on, sir," she replied kindly.  
  
I smiled faintly, my lips trembling. I fumbled with my life belt, and fastened it around my waist shakily. Margaret reached over and tugged on the strap, to make sure it was tight. My smile widened, but my lips wouldn't stop trembling.  
  
"Now, come on," I said, "While there's still time."  
  
I might have been to late to get Margaret on the life boat, but I had to try. As we ran up the Grand Staircase, it was so crooked that we both kept stumbling. We finally made it up to the deck.  
  
"I'll see you off here," I said, smiling slightly. "Are you sure you know where to go?"  
  
She stopped and looked at me, stunned. "What do you mean 'see you off'? You need to come with me!" she insisted.  
  
Instead of answering, I reached into my pocket to hand her a White Star envelope. My mothers address was clearly written across the front. "Could you post this to me mum? In case I don't get a chance?" I asked sincerely.  
  
She just stared at me in horror.  
  
"Please, don't argue Margaret," I said urgently. "Go find a boat, quick as you can. I could never rest, knowing otherwise."  
  
She stood there like a fool, clearly not sure what to say or do.  
  
"Please, Margaret," I said. "I do not want to be worrying about you."  
  
A flash of remembrance went through her eyes, and painful loss replaced it. "What about you?" she asked, her voice shaking, as if she were about to break down in tears.  
  
"I have to go find my mates, so we can all give it a go together," I said, smiling grimly. "On a night like this, the crew stays together,"  
  
The deck tilted so badly now, to keep her balance, Margaret hung onto my arm tightly.  
  
"Please, Margaret," I said again, my eyes staring intensely into hers. "I do not want to beg you."  
  
She nodded. The muscles in my face relaxed, as did my whole body.  
  
"Good," I said. "Now my mind will be easy." I put my hand out and gently touched Margaret's face for a moment. "Would you mind doing me one small favor?" I asked.  
  
"Anything!" she said eagerly, probably hoping I would ask her to stay with me.  
  
I grinned at her best I could. "I should like to remember I kissed a pretty girl tonight."  
  
She nodded, shyly. I gave her a quick kiss on her lips. I smiled when I looked at her again.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a lad before?" I asked kindly.  
  
She shook her head, abashed. "No. I am afraid that was not very satisfactory."  
  
I brushed a small strand of hair away from her face. "So, we'll give it another go, eh?"  
  
This time, our kiss was warm and tender, something I would never forget, no matter how long I lived. Considering this night, it wasn't that long.  
  
I hugged her tightly, and stepped back, looking rather pleased, if I do say so myself. "You're a natural, Margaret," I said. "I'd better find my mates now. Promise me you'll go straight to the boats?  
  
She swallowed hard, but still nodded.  
  
"So I have your word?"  
  
She nodded, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Please don't forget me, Margaret."  
  
"I wont, Robert," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around me and hugging me. I pulled her arms away, kissed her on the forehead, and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Don't worry, love," I said. "I'll be fine." I touched her cheek one last time, and then I was gone, running to find my mates, hoping to god that Margaret made it onto a boat.  
  
When I finally made it to my mates, the ship was so precariously tilted that I was practically trying to climb it. To get to my mates, I held onto the stationary benches and hauled myself up one by one.  
  
Eric, and Peter were standing near the bow of the Titanic. They were saying last goodbyes to their girlfriends, knowing it would be their last. Long kisses, longer hugs, and good words were all they could do. It broke my heart to think that I would never see Margaret again.  
  
Eric walked over to me. "Robert, what's wrong?"  
  
"We aren't going to make it off this ship alive," I said.  
  
"Well, we got each other, and that's all that counts..." he trailed off, clearly thinking about his family, as I was.  
  
Peter walked over to me. "You're pretty attached to that girl, huh?"  
  
"Margaret?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I only wish I could have told her what I had wanted to..... I feel like such an ass..."  
  
"Its not your fault," Eric said kindly. The Atlantic decided to take a ship, and unfortunately it was the Titanic."  
  
"I wonder is we will be in history..."  
  
"No doubt we will."  
  
I shook my head. "But I mean, us. You know, the cabin stewards who told everyone-"  
  
There was a startling crack, and the stern of the Titanic broke away from the rest. I was jolted from my standing position. I fell onto the deck and slid almost to the captain's cabin before catching myself on a bench. The wind was knocked out of me, and as the ship's bow angled straight up, I gasped for air, in fear of what would inevitably happen.  
  
I looked up, and Peter was standing with his hand out. I grabbed it, and the three of us, Eric, Peter, and I, stood on the side of the Captain's cabin as the Atlantic sucked the ship under, along with us and whoever else was on the ship. The water was shockingly cold. The last thought that went through my head was of Margaret and if she had safely made it to one of the lifeboats.  
*******************************************************************  
Well, ah, I guess...... Main Q is, do you like it or do you hate it? I hope you like it. You know what? To type all of this, it took me an hour and 14 minutes. BUT: Do you like Voyage on the Great Titanic in Roberts view, or not? Please tell me! I had to get what happened to Robert off my back.... I nearly cried when he didn't show up, like some of you cried when Jack died. I HAD to get the whole Robert-Dieing thing off my back, so, lease, review.  
12:16 AM 2/23/2003- Finish  
  
Any spelling errors will be fixed at a later date. 


End file.
